The Legend of Zelda: Diamond of Eternity II?
by mochabutterfly aka hope
Summary: [Chapter 3] Hmmmm, so far I've only got a few ideas, but here goes; Link is searching for the one family member Nintendo never explained the absence of. Lol, please R/R! Thank you!!!!!!
1. Chapter 1

A/N ~ Omg, hi everyone! Remember me?!?!?! Lol, wow, I missed ff.net! So yeah, after I finished my Diamond of Eternity fic, I was gonna write Dragon Seed. I got to about chapter 17, and I realized that... it just wasn't working... and I didn't even understand my own story, and I'm... not ready... to create my own characters and backgrounds and stuff and write an original story JUST YET... and if I really am gonna be an author, I've got enough time to keep practicing before it really counts. Therefore... I'm back again, writing another Zelda story. I know the title says Diamond of Eternity II, but it's not really gonna be a sequal... unless I get bored and decide that Marissa is gonna pop up somewhere. Oh, and it's gonna be much different... mwahah ahahhaha!!!!!! Lol, I'll probably change the title eventually, when I get farther in the story... this is all I have so far. Please r/r so I know if I'm doing okay... thanks so much you guys!  
  
3 nicoLe  
  
_____________________________________  
  
Chapter One  
  
Dusk was slowly approaching as twilight gently embraced the vast sky, causing the scattered clouds to blush rose and the atmosphere dimmed golden. The air was still stifling and uncomfortable, just as it had been that afternoon and the fresh waters of the lake were bliss to his parched and dry skin. It hadn't exactly been a productive day; more traveling than looking, but it was what needed to be done before he could continue his search.  
  
The return journey from Termina had begun at sunrise that morning, when the air was still chilled by the night. He had packed and left, and upon the strong back of his mare had cantered until midday through the deepest parts of the woods, occasionally catching a glimpse of the sunlight penetrating through the thick forest ceiling. He only permitted a pause in the journey so his horse could drink from the crystal streams that ran through the forest from the peaks of the Snowhead Mountains. As he let her rest for a while, he tried to relax himself but could not, for although the woods were usually the most comfortable place to go when it was warm out, it was the hottest time of summer and the normally cool air was snagged with humidity that could not escape from the dense forest.  
  
Then, as he sat with his back against the gnarled trunk of a tall willow, for only the millionth time since he had first left, he found himself dreaming again of Hyrule. He couldn't wait to bathe again in the fresh springs of the Kokiri Forest, or gallop aimlessly in the meadows of Hyrule Field. He longed to visit the always-quiet village of Kakariko, wander the rocky peaks and valleys of the Gerudo thieves, and most of all he had been anticipating one of his long-missed summer nights, which he spent at Lake Hylia with the starry heavens watching over him on a bed of luscious green grass.  
  
And after leaving behind the heavy brushwood of the forest that gave way to the Lost Woods, he directed his steed out into the large clearing where the children-who-never-grow-up lived. From there on, it was she who did the directing because now that they were home, the familiar land surrounding was the land she knew all too well. She knew her master just as much; she guessed correctly where he was headed. Together they raced from one end of the empire to the other, without stopping until the gates that lead to the lake were on the horizon.  
  
It's good to be home, he thought.  
  
A breath of air filled his chest as he inhaled deeply and forced himself under the water's surface. He dove downward, ignoring the growing pressure on the sides of his head and he reached out a hand to brush the rocky bottom. Once he opened his eyes, he felt the water pushing them deeper into his skull and he glanced around, veering upright and off his stomach. He lifted his face to the distorted sky that appeared hazy and darker than it had been before from underwater. Bare toes dug into the grimy floor and he propelled himself up and back to the surface for another breath. When he broke the water's surface, air involuntarily released from his lungs and he circled his arms to stay afloat. His mare, who had been grazing before, was now at the water's edge, sipping contentedly.   
  
He checked the sky again; it was past sunset now, and growing darker. What had been such a great desire only hours ago suddenly washed out, and the idea of floating freely and swimming boundlessly while being quite alone didn't have as much appeal as it had had at first. It wasn't that he had grown tired of it, or that he was bored. It was more of the fact that it was getting late, and would be dark soon. She would be coming, she had said by nightfall, and she would be expecting to see him sitting by a small fire, not out for a dip in the middle of the lake.  
  
With another intake of air, he stretched himself out underwater and swam ahead. He covered the distance from the small island to the main land rather quickly and when he was finally close enough, his feet hit the bottom and he stood up, the warm air already beginning to dry the water from his chest. Stars in the darkening sky were appearing now, and the clouds were clearing, promising that it would be a clear night. The heavens had become a velvety blue and he could tell that the air was cooling when droplets of water remained on his skin. He splashed closer to the land, where he had left his supply of weaponry and clothing. His mare stopped drinking and glanced up at him, her dark eyes meeting his.  
  
"Aw, c'mere girl," he said slowing down, and water around his legs fell down to his ankles as he stopped splashing and stopped in front of her. With a low whinny, she jerked her head high, and merely blinked, as if playfully saying, "No, you come here." He chuckled and stepped nearer to his closest friend.  
  
Her chocolate coat was silky and still held the warmth of the sun. He scratched her ears and buried his face against her neck. Snowy white wisps of her mane brushed against his lips and he smiled for no particular reason.  
  
Moments like these were hard to come by, he had discovered not too long ago. Times when everything felt right with the world were rare. For months he had been gone, searching for any sign that would lead him to the truth-or something close to it. There was no guarantee that he would ever find anything, but he felt that this was something worth working for. It was much more personal than saving the land of Hyrule from certain dangers brought on by a certain Gerudo King. In all the searching, he usually felt defeated; it always seemed so hopeless. But right now, none of that seemed to matter, and he didn't bother to wonder why. So he smiled.  
  
Besides. She would be with him there any moment. At the thought of it, his stomach whirled. He hadn't seen her since the day he left, and whenever he had thought about coming home, she had always been in his thoughts. He had missed her so much... to see her face, hear her voice, speak her name to someone other than himself was something he had looked forward to just as much as his swim in the lake.  
  
The mare let out a sudden sigh an instant before he heard the familiar voice speak his name. "Link?"  
  
His eyelids shot open, he lifted his face from the horses mane, and saw standing before him his princess.  
  
"Zelda!" he gasped, suddenly very aware that he was standing against his horse, completely unclothed.  
  
"Sometimes I really wonder what you and Epona spend all your time doing," she smiled, suppressing a laugh as she bent down and took his green tunic into her hands. "Please tell me you were swimming," she teased.  
  
"I was," he grinned, not really knowing what else to do, only thankful that the horse was standing in front of him, blocking his body from her view. She tossed the shirt to him, and he caught it. "Thanks," he said awkwardly, yanking it down over his head and forcing his arms through. He stepped out from behind Epona still fixing the shirt. "I didn't expect you to come this soon," he mumbled, trying to gather the rest of his clothes.  
  
"I told you by nightfall," she reminded gently, gazing up at the sky in which more stars had blossomed. She looked back at him, and stepped closer, putting her arms around him. "I'm glad you came back safely."  
  
He returned the embrace and whispered, "Me too. I missed you," as casually as he could manage.  
  
"Oh, I missed you too," she said, stepping back to look over him. He was surprised she had returned his remark. "You look different," she observed.  
  
"I do?" he asked, wondering whether to be insulted or not.  
  
"Only a little. You look older."  
  
This was another of those moments that he had learned to cherish. He wanted nothing more than to wrap her in his arms again and keep her there forever.  
  
"So lets sit down and start a fire. I want to hear everything that happened while you were gone. Did you find anything?" She took the pile of firewood that he had gathered already for when she came, and muttered something under her breath. The wood caught fire and crackled as she sat down on a boulder nearby, smoothing her cotton dress. She smiled at him as he struggled to put on his leggings and boots. "Not really... I found a woman who was the cousin of one of my mother's friends. Unfortunately, the two weren't exactly close cousins, so she had no idea who I was talking about when I asked if she knew my mother."  
  
"Was that the closest you got to finding anything?" Zelda asked as he sat down against another boulder.  
  
"Well..." he hesitated. "There was a really old man in a village somewhere north of Regalon... I don't know where it was really, it wasn't on the map. He said he had known a girl who knew my mother... and he told me she lived in Hyrule."  
  
"Oh, that's great! Have you talked to her yet? Where does she live?"  
  
"That's just it... the guy said she lived in a small town called Archina. I told him that I've lived in Hyrule all my life, and I'm sure that there's no such place. I don't really think he knew what he was talking about... probably a little mad."  
  
"Hmm... that's strange. There is no such place... in Hyrule, at least. Maybe it's somewhere else?"  
  
"Every other land I traveled to in the kingdom, I looked for it... and I couldn't find anything." Link's eyes trailed off her face and onto the ground. He wasn't exactly anxious to relive the unsuccessfulness of the journey. He wanted to know why Zelda had insisted on sneaking away from the castle and meeting him here, the first night of his return when he could have simply gone and visited her the next day. As if he had said his feelings aloud, the princess suddenly changed the subject. "Well while you were gone, about a week ago, a man came into the castle and spoke to me. He wanted to know something about the Temple of Time... I can't recall what, although it seemed innocent enough. But he did mention you. He said he remembered when you were a child, and the war was going on. I told him about how you're searching, and I told him you might be interested in talking to him."  
  
"Really?" Link looked back at her and their eyes met. She nodded and added, "He said he was leaving for Termina and staying at the inn there. Sound promising?"  
  
"Yeah, it does." He smiled. There was a long pause, in which he decided she was waiting for him to say something else. "Thanks," was all he could come up with, with her eyes searching his.  
  
"I told you I'd help any way I could. I hope you find him." She sighed and retreated to gaze into the flames.  
  
In the past six years, Link had had the chance to grow up just as Zelda had wanted. But he had done so alone, without much guidance, and although he had grown used to it and had gotten along fine without it, there were times when he felt as though something much greater was missing. He had always known that his mother had died shortly after he had been born. She had been the one who brought him to the Great Deku Tree in the Kokiri Forest, pleading for her son to be protected until the war between the countries was over. But there was the other figure that was supposed to have a parental role in his life. And although he had never really been one to need the help and advice of a parent; a father; he still knew it was something that he was missing. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N ~ Yaayy, chapter two! THANKS FOR REVIEWING YOU GUYS!! I was kinda worried about sending out the email at first, because I didn't wanna like, force anyone to review... but I'm glad I did! Mwahaha, I'm suspecting that chapter three is gonna be fun to write, but here's number two for right now. Let me know what you think and r/r! Thank you!  
  
_____________________________________  
  
Chapter Two  
  
For a long while, the two old friends chatted and Link nearly relived the entire past five months. He ended up telling the princess everything that had happened, ranging from the new lands she had never been visited before, to the many problems with exchanging the Hylian Rupees for other currency. Soon their laughter and voices died down along with the fire, and by now, the sky was jet black and sprinkled with millions of tiny white specks that blazed faintly in the distance.  
  
After a long and almost awkward pause, Link looked up to see Zelda's eyes focused on his own and she quickly averted her gaze. However, he didn't do the same; instead, he took the moment to take her in. It had been so long...  
  
Her golden locks raveled around her shoulders and neck, and he noticed that she wasn't wearing the tiara-like headpiece she usually had perched on the crown of her head. Instead, her sharp widows-peak came down on her forehead as her bright aquamarine eyes stood out against the fairness of her skin. Her nose ended with a delicate tip, and the lips around her mouth were relaxed, but full. Below her sloping shoulders where she had her arms wrapped around her, he saw her dress was thin and silky, unlike the ones she would wear at the castle, declaring her royalty. Instead, it was a simple design, creamy material with indigo ribbon lacing up the chest and tying at the elbows; not as casual as Malon, the ranch girl Link knew, but not as elegant or elaborate as what the princess of Hyrule would usually be found in.  
  
"How did you manage to get away from the castle?" Link questioned. He had been wondering this for a while now, previously thinking that she would arrive with a castle guard or two.  
  
"The traditional way, of course," she looked at him and smiled again. "I told everyone I was going to bed early and right after dinner, I went upstairs to my room, locked myself in, hid my pillows under the covers just in case, and headed out to the balcony. It was quite interesting, finding a way down to the lower ledges without killing myself and it certainly took long enough. But I left with time to spare, and I made it here fine."  
  
With a grin on his lips, he laughed quietly at the thought of Zelda escaping from Hyrule Castle in such a way as she described.  
  
A light breeze made the tree branches creak and the leaves flutter and for the first time since that morning, the climate was at last comfortable.  
  
"How are you getting back?"  
  
"Well," she hesitated for a moment. "I imagine you were planning on spending the night here, at the lake. You love doing that. Am I right?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"I was... hoping you would come back to the castle with me. I know you must've been anticipating spending the night here all through your journey, but... I think there's someone waiting for us back at the castle, who really wants to see you," she explained slowly, and she failed to suppress a sly smile.  
  
Ah, yes, Link thought, I have been anticipating a night's rest here... but of course I'd give it up for more time with you in an instant. But curiosity struck before he had the chance to become submerged in thoughts, and he asked, "Who?"  
  
This time the princess didn't make an attempt to hold back a mischievous smirk. "If you want to know, you'll have to accompany me back."  
  
Link let out a heavy sigh. "Oh, if I must," he joked. They shared a quiet laugh, and he added, "It's getting late though. We should leave soon."  
  
"I'll get Epona," Zelda stood up, let out a soft yawn, and the wind billowed the lower layers of her dress as she glided over to where the horse was laying. Link followed, stretching his arms over his head. As soon as he had slung the leather pack of supplies over his shoulder, he saw Zelda already had the mare standing and waiting. She, on the other hand, was watching the skies.  
  
He strode closer to them, and put the bag at the base of the horse's neck. He was about to climb on when the princess said, "You know, I've never really been here at night."  
  
Link swayed, and then put his foot back on the ground. He stepped around the horse, and stood behind her, replying, "It's great, isn't it?"  
  
"Beautiful..." Her voice was just above a whisper. She suddenly turned to face him, and began speaking very fast. "You're so lucky, Link! To be able to just... hop on a horse and ride anywhere you please! Whether it's the next town, or the next country, it doesn't matter... you're not... chained to rock walls..." Bitterness rose with the increasing volume of her voice.  
  
"Zelda, don't say that..."  
  
"But it's true! I'd give anything to not be royalty... so I could choose my own path, and not be bothered with duties, or-"  
  
"Zelda... You know they need you... and... Would you really give that all up just so you could do whatever you want? That's quite a sacrifice."  
  
"You seem just fine without any of it," she said simply.  
  
Link didn't know what to say. It wasn't like he had ever had to chance to have any of "it". He wanted to tell her that saying such things was just short of ludicrous, and that she shouldn't want to be anyone but who she was. He didn't want her to be unhappy about it, but as it was something that had always bothered her, he saw no way of fixing it. He was silent.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said suddenly. "I didn't mean that... and... It's not like it's something that can be helped. I guess it's just... when I'm here... with you... I feel more like myself. Than I do at the castle, I mean. You are very fortunate," she said slowly, and he saw in her eyes that she was pained. "Sometimes I feel so caught between it all..."  
  
"I know..." Link offered. He wasn't very good at offering condolence, and he realized that that wasn't something that would come in handy. "Are... Are you okay?"  
  
A short pause followed his query, and then came her answer. "Yeah. We'd better head for the castle."  
  
He nodded and swung himself onto the horse. He outstretched an arm for her to grab onto, but she climbed on fairly easily without his assistance. She settled with her legs together, dangling over the mare's body and he felt her place a hand on his back. It offered him some reassurance, whether she meant it to or not, after she had rejected his help with climbing aboard. As he dug his heels into Epona's sides, he felt her fingers sliding directly into the niches of the muscles on his back, just against his shoulder blade. And whether this was deliberate or not, he didn't know... but it didn't matter to him.  
  
The mare's hooves hammered the dusty dirt path and the two upon her back bounced in rhythm with her clopping. Epona had leapt the gates surrounding Lake Hylia, and they trotted past the rocky entrance to Gerudo Valley. Link made sure to control the horse's speed, just so she wasn't going too fast, but not slow enough to provoke questioning from Zelda. It was true, Link didn't want their moonlit ride to end too quickly, but because of the uncomfortable outburst the princess had just had, it erased all romantic potential that the situation had anyway. But still.... he was with her.  
  
By the light of the watchful moon above, the mare trotted uphill and past Lon Lon Ranch. The drawbridge leading to the Castle Market came into view, along with the streaming Zora's River and the stone steps leading to Kakariko Village.  
  
Once inside the market, they rode past the shops and carts, and entered the royal grounds. Epona sped up once again, and Zelda was finally the one to break the silence. "We're going to have to steal past the guards, Link... because remember, I snuck out and we'll both be in trouble if they find us."  
  
"Yeah, all right. Do you have any idea just how we're going to do it?"  
  
"Epona can rest in the stables, getting her there shouldn't be a problem, and then... we'll go in through the kitchen. There won't be any one back there at this hour and we should be fine from there. We'll take the east wing to the third floor where the guest bedrooms are, and once we're there, we won't look suspicious if any guards see us."  
  
"Okay, sounds good." Link slowed Epona even more so, in case there were any of the soilders in earshot. They traveled out from under the stone archway with the Hylian crest of the Sacred Triangles to the where Link had been able to creep undetected into the castle years ago. Just around the corner stood two men in their armored uniforms. From where they slipped past the narrow walls, they could hear the sound of stifled breathing and Link noticed the nearest man's head nodding sleepily. He lowered his tone to just a whisper, and said into Zelda's ear, "Maybe this won't be too complicated after all."  
  
She chuckled quietly and playfully nudged him in the back with her hands. "Shh, they don't usually sleep on the job.... I hope, at least!"  
  
"Certainly makes you feel safe in the castle at night, doesn't it?" he teased her about the poor security.  
  
"I'd wake them up, but... I think with you in the castle tonight, I'll be just fine," Zelda said slowly, and a smile played upon her lips when Link couldn't help but look directly at her. Their eyes locked for only an instant, but this made him forget completely about anything difficult that had happened up until now. After all, the night was still young.  
  
It was pitch black behind the side entrance where the stables were, and Link was afraid he would direct Epona straight into a wall. Trying to avoid embarrassment, he slowed the mare for a moment and tried hard to see through the darkness.  
  
"Through here, Link," Zelda murmured from behind him and he made out a dark outline of an entrance to a building.  
  
"Okay," he said climbing off the animal and slowly stepping forward. He found a large metal handle against the wooden doors and pulled one open. Inside it was even darker, and Link tried to lead Epona and Zelda in. It smelled strongly of fresh earth and sweet dried hay and along with an occasional bray from the snoozing horses, it seemed like an almost soothing place. He heard the princess mutter something under her breath, just as she had done before at the lake, and a torch on the wall suddenly burst into flames. Stalls for the horses were revealed in the light and they reached into the far back of the stable. Above were two lofts, one on either side of the pens, where barrels, wooden crates, and bundles of hay and other feed were stored.  
  
Link continued down the single aisle, leading Epona along until Zelda pointed out a vacant compartment. "Here, Link," she said, slipping off the horse just before he guided her in. She smoothed her dress and he slid the door to a close, and turned to her.  
  
"The King's got so many horses... there must be forty stallions in here," Link noted.  
  
"Yes, at least... but I've ridden many of them, if not all... and none are quite as tame as yours," she gestured towards Epona, who was exploring her new surrounds.  
  
"Thanks... I guess I'm only lucky that she is."  
  
Zelda offered a weak smile and said, "Let's see if we can get inside now. You can come for Epona in the morning."  
  
Once they had extinguished the fire and exited the stable, Link followed Zelda even farther behind the castle. As they rounded the corner, they came to a tall door next to another stone building Link guessed was for food storage.  
  
"Shh, in here," Zelda touched his hand and lead him in, after peeking inside. She quietly closed the door behind them and just enough light swept in through the large windows to see the outlines of huge cauldron-like pots and metal tables. She coiled around one of the larger tables and Link tailed after her. Pans and pots hung from racks on the walls, and crystal plates and glasses reflected the moonlight as they sat sparkling in glass cabinets. Jars of spices and seasonings were in rows atop the counters at the front of the kitchen, where Zelda found another door that lead into the corridor.  
  
"Here's the east wing," she said, her voice pitch at an almost-normal tone. "We'll be fine here."   
  
Link nodded at her and they walked along the cold hallways lit by torchlight, climbing spiral stone staircases until they reached a magnificent third floor, with beautifully decorated corridors that overlooked the entire entrance room in the front of the castle. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Okay I'm kinda experimenting with the paragraphing of Word, what I've always uploaded stuff from WordPad, and NotePad. Someone who reviewed me on said that NotePad was the best and when I changed chapters one and two to WordPad, they weren't much different... so now we're trying NotePad, you know, trying to get a non-screwed-up format with correct paragraphing before the story gets too lengthy... it's gonna happen folks, with me, it always does, haha UM anyways... here's number three! I like this chapter... remember, I said this one was gonna be different... not a chapter-51-first-romance-scene kinda thing, OH NO... :laughs insanely: r/r for me! Thank you!! ()

Chapter Three

The echoing of their footsteps ricocheted off the brightly lit walls of the north wing of the castle. It being the main division, it was far more impressive than the cold and dark hallways of the east wing, through which they had entered. So far, they hadn't come across any other soldiers posted around the castle as guards and according to Zelda, they were almost there.

This place was one Link never tired of. Although it was not his first visit, it wasn't every day that he found himself walking among chandeliers, rich cherry wood, and full-length mirrors. Every room they passed, Link had noted, consisted of these three features at least. In fact, the corridor they were traveling down alone must have had at least fifteen doors! Link knew the castle was massive and contained many more rooms than in this hallway, and he wondered whether or not in all eighteen of Zelda's years, had she been in every room or not. From what he assumed, it would take a lifetime to explore every corner of the palace.

The two now rounded a corner and Zelda stopped at the second door. She turned to him and said, "All right... are you ready?"

"For what?"

"Link!" she laughed and added, "Don't you remember why we're here?"

"OH! Right! Someone wants to see me?" He felt the heat rise in his face.

"Yes, yes." Shaking her head, she giggled and turned the door handle. She stepped into the room first, and let Link close the door to ensure their privacy.

He remained still while Zelda stepped forward. "Yes Link," she said rather loudly. "Here we are..."

More cherry wood made up the basics of this guestroom, with a detailed headboard behind the bed covered in a thick pine green quilt and a tall chest of drawers. A tall mirror rested against the side wall, across from the queen bed and dark emerald curtains that matched the comforter hung from the tops of the window at the far end of the room. Zelda went left, where there was an entranceway to a wide countertop below huge vanity mirrors. Link moved to the window, where he brushed aside the lacy fabric and peered out.

"This particular room has the best view of the courtyard," he heard her say as he looked down at the lush flowerbeds. The moonlight spilled into the gardens and left them bathed in an almost eerie glow. "Isn't it spectacular?"

"It sure is," Link sincerely answered, and he turned back to her. The candles hanging on the walls lit the room dimly, and as the flames danced upon their wicks, shadows crawled along her face.

An emotion rose from somewhere inside of him as the princess took a step closer. Suddenly it was a mere twenty-four hours he had been gone, erasing the memories of the long five months when he could only be with her in his dreams... the months when he would sleep just to see her. It was as if the distance and time were instantly elapsed; they were no longer significant, compared to this moment and what he felt now.

She glided to the window's edge and gazed out, just as he had done. He took a breath and asked slowly, "Is it always this pretty?"

There was an almost necessary pause and in a soft, barely-audible voice that trembled as she spoke, she answered, "It's better when you're here."

Comprehension set in a second later, and he fully realized what she had said. Brows furrowed, he watched her shining turquoise eyes rise to met his own.

He couldn't hold back any longer. It had been so long...

Head rolling forward, eyes sliding safely closed, he met her halfway. Relief washed over him, and all fears were forgotten.

Oh, my princess... my Zelda, he thought, It's so good to finally be with you...

And he knew she was thinking the same thing when she slid her fingers up his torso and laid them to rest against the warm back of his neck. With his hands he embraced her hips and she pulled herself closer to him.

It would take much longer than the recent months for him to not remember perfectly the way her body felt, and now it seemed so much better than the very few sweet memories he had of moments like this. Desire grew, and it was with great ardor that he kissed her.

"LIIIIIIINNKKK!!" An almost painfully shrill voice cried his name and it sounded so familiar, he couldn't help but pull away from Zelda to see where it had come from. Azure wisps of glitter were drifting around them suddenly and as the shimmers fell between the two, Zelda gasped. "Oh! Link, I-"

She was cut off by a silvery-blue orb of light that spiraled around them twice and came to a halt directly in front of Link's eyes. "Hiya Link!!" it said with such enthusiasm, he knew it could be no one else but the good-humored and sometimes quite obnoxious fairy that had accompanied him on his first quest ever.

"I'm sorry, I... I forgot..." Zelda made a second attempt to explain. "This is who was waiting to see you... she showed up one day and asked if I knew where you were, so I told her she could wait here for your return."

"Navi?! I can't believe it's you!" Link began laughing. "It's about time you showed up! I looked just about everywhere... where have you been?"

This was true. He had searched every corner of Hyrule looking for the little ball of fairy dust, and had even gotten himself to Termina for the first time ever by searching the Lost Woods. He had finally given up hope when he returned from the neighboring land and he had resumed life, as he knew it.

"I took a little tour of the kingdom, met some friends here and there, you know," she explained, twittering around their heads again. Link and Zelda couldn't help but smile at this wacky response. Link realized he had missed her company terribly. It was one thing being alone and at ease with no one else to worry about. He had grown used to that. On the other hand, Navi was someone he could talk to whenever he wanted. He remembered how eager to help she had always been and how carefree.

"Well you're not getting away again, I don't care if I have to keep you in an empty milk bottle!!"

The fairy giggled and continued to flutter around.

Zelda's smile faded as Link returned his attention to her. "It's late," she said, "I'd... better go. You should get some sleep. You must be tired."

Link nodded, although he wished she would stay longer. Their time hadn't been enough to satisfy him. She turned to head for the door, and he was about to say goodnight but stopped. "I'll walk with you. Navi, will you be all right for a few minutes?" he asked, looking around and spotting her hovering above the dresser.

"Yup!" her shrill voice echoed and Link stepped ahead of the princess for the door.

Link had accompanied Princess Zelda to her bedroom the size of a small house only once before, but he remembered the way flawlessly. Around the corridor, up the staircase, one floor above his room now. As they walked, he sensed the change in her that he guessed had come about when Navi suddenly interrupted their intimacy. It made him nervous and he didn't want there to be tension between them. It only made things more complicated than they already were...

"So are you happy to have her back?" she questioned as they walked together.

"Yes. I hope she'll be willing to come to Termina with me, when I go to see that man," he replied. They reached the top of the staircase and rounded the corner to a hallway with grand windows all along the walls. As they passed, Link noticed that the view was even more marvelous than the one from the guest bedrooms.

"It must've been lonely the whole time you were gone. I'm sure Navi will go with you, she's told me that she's missed you also."

"It was... it'll be much better to have an comrade helping out this time around." Link smiled at the thought and the future looked brighter already. Zelda stopped abruptly at a set of large double doors that were polished to a shiny luster and swung one open. "I bet it will," she smiled up at him and stepped inside, holding the door open but blocking the entrance. "You're so lucky," she repeated and her voice trailed off along with her gaze. There was a pause and Link realized what would make the upcoming trip perfect. "Come with me. I mean... of course, if you can find a way to leave the castle. You should come with me."

She looked back up at him for a long moment, her brilliant eyes glossed over, and her lips slightly parted. They broke into a weak but sincere smile. "I'll see what I can do," she said simply, but her voice and expression revealed more. They shared a silent exchange of hope, and he could tell by her eyes that she wanted desperately to go, especially after she voiced her feelings about being confined to the stone walls of the castle.

"Goodnight, Link," she beamed.

"Sweet dreams, my princess," he murmured, and then leaned to kiss her on her lips. Instead, she gently turned her cheek and let his lips brush her face as she whispered, "Sweet dreams."


End file.
